Love Wars
by Bit Star
Summary: Numbuh One realizes he has a crush on Numbuh Three, putting him in conflict with Wallabee. Who will win the young girl's heart? The final chapter is now up!
1. A New Flame

Foreward  
  
Well, I've been writing fanfiction for a long time, but it's a first for me that I would do two stories in a row. The reason I did this was because my last story, Under the Stars, was meant to be my definitive Kuki/Nigel story, but it didn't work out that way and instead it became an anti-Lizzie story. Now as it happens, some people were put off by the nature of Under the Stars. To those people I would like to assure that the following story is nowhere near similar in tone or theme. In fact I intentionally tried to go a more lighthearted route this time.  
  
Anyway, I have a request... if you have ANY criticisms of this fanfic, at all, PLEASE mention them in the review. You see, I am trying to make this the DEFINITIVE Kuki/Nigel fanfic, and I need all the criticism I can get (constructive or otherwise) if I'm going to make it good enough for me to feel it's worthy of this title. Any and all comments and suggestions will be appreciated.  
  
------  
  
Episode One: A New Flame  
  
------  
  
No missions.  
  
It was rare, but it happened. The KND Intelligence had discovered that there was a slowdown of adult activity recently, at least in the areas of Numbuhs One through Five. And why shouldn't there be? Those five were currently ranked as one of the top five best KND teams in the world. Their victory over the Delightful Father, chairman of the KND's enemy, the P.T.O.O.E.Y. organization, was a major victory for children the world over. And at least in this town, adults had started to think twice about taking away the rights of children.  
  
But that had been last month. Nigel had no idea what to do with his time anymore. Unlike the rest of the team, he had lived for the missions. To him, nothing was more exciting than finding out all the different ways he could go in and bust some adults, and then, well, going in and busting some adults! He had nothing to look foreward to now except some rest and relaxation. And what could be more boring than rest and relaxation?  
  
All these thoughts came to him while he was sitting on the sofa, next to the others who were all playing a game. All except for Numbuh Three that is. Numbuh One had no idea where she had gone off to...  
  
"Oooof!" Numbuh One oofed as something about his size, slightly lighter, and inargueably female jumped right over the couch and landed right on his lap as she watched the game being played and persistently asked "Who'se winning who'se winning?!"  
  
"Gah!" Numbuh One complained, then looked at her, annoyed. "Numbuh Three!"  
  
She looked back at him, caught off guard, then shook her head and said "You must be mistaken, I'm not even playing."  
  
He growled. "Don't jump on me!"  
  
"Okay! Mind if I bounce instead?" And like that she began bouncing on his lap until, finally, he reached around her and held her down. He didn't realize at first that his current position resembled a hug. Neither did she. Instead she began struggling to get free. "Lemme go!"  
  
"Stop struggling. Just watch the game or something!" He said, continuing to restrain her, but his outburst had attracted some attention.  
  
"Lookie here boys!" Numbuh Five called out loud enough to be heard, "Numbuh One's got his arms around Numbuh Three!"  
  
And then Numbuh One looked at them in shock and then at his own arms, and finally his eyes trailed up to Numbuh Three who, having been hit with this information, now took on a more smarmy look. "No, wait!" He argued, "It's not what it--"  
  
"I love you too, Numbuh One!" Kuki suddenly stated right before she kissed him on the cheek. It didn't stop there, for he was so taken by surprise that he softened his grip on her, and she got up and ran, but not before swiping his trademark shades strait from his eyes!  
  
As she ran to a hallway entrance and stopped, just begging to be chased, Numbuh One smacked his forehead, not believing that he was being caught up in one of her shenanigans. Then he jumped over the sofa, and gave chase, yelling "Give me back my glasses!"  
  
"Catch me!" She challenged as she dashed off down the hallway, followed closely by Numbuh One. Eventually she came to a branch, and took a path to her left which lead up and around on a set of stairs. Always she waited until Numbuh One saw where she had went before she continued running--after all, it would be a boring chase if he lost her--and finally, after having ran through some unclean, unused upstairs hallways, she ducked into what appeared to be a storage chamber.  
  
This, however was her mistake, for this room had only one door.  
  
"That's enough, Numbuh Three," Numbuh One stated as he calmly followed her into the room. "Now please give me back my shades."  
  
Instead, she put them behind her back and backed away as he advanced ever closer. He grinned, "I think I know what your plan is." He told her, right before he reached next to the door and pressed a button, bringing the large steel door to a close behind them. "Now, I hope you weren't thinking of luring me back there and then running past." Finally, he closed in on her as she backed up to a wall. "Now, give me back my shades."  
  
She shook her head and giggled. He tried to move around to her side, she turned to hide the glasses. He tried to come around the side again, she turned once more. But finally he just grabbed and hugged her with one arm, holding her still. She once more tried to keep the glasses out of his reach, but soon the game was over and he had regained his shades.  
  
"Now, that's enough wild antics for one day!" He informed her, grabbing her arm as his other put his shades back on, and pulling her towards the door. He reached up and pressed the button, waiting for her to try and escape. He had to admit to himself... chasing after Numbuh Three was the only really exciting thing he had done all day. As well as holding her and having her in your lap... Numbuh One shook away these unbidden thought as he heard Numbuh Three say "Why isn't the door opening?"  
  
"Huh?" Sure enough, the door had not opened. He pressed the button again. Nothing. "Great. The door's stuck! This is what happens when you spend money on entertainment rather than essentials." He let Numbuh Three's arm go, and tapped his Super Duper Super Secret Ear Communications Device. "Numbuh Five?" he called.  
  
"Numbuh Five here, what's up boss?"  
  
"You know that old storage room on the floor above where you are now?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well... me and Numbuh Three are in there, and I closed the door, and it won't open again!"  
  
"Okay, we're on it." And then there was another click as communications ended.  
  
"Well, now look at the fine mess you've gotten us into Numbuh Three." He complained, "It's okay though, the others will be right on it A-S-A-P." He looked at her sternly, "But the minute we get out of here I'm gonna..." Whatever he was gonna do, he wasn't gonna do it now, letting the thought trail off as he saw the meek expression on Kuki's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," she began, "It's just that you looked so miserable, sitting there all by yourself..."  
  
"Don't apologize." He told her. ".. Thank you." She looked up at him without understanding, so he explained further "I was feeling down in the dumps before you came along."  
  
"You feeling better now?"  
  
"Well, I got that excitement I was looking for."  
  
"Yay!" And with that, she began happily skipping around the room, digging through the very gimmicks and doodads stored here, many of which were in a state of total disrepair. Numbuh One, on the other hand, sat on a pile and just watched her as she played with a dysfunctional whirly-gig and then toyed with a paddleball that they had never implemented into a weapon. Watching her make the best of being stuck in an old, dirty room made him smile. But soon he leaned back, and rested himself, drifting into thought.  
  
He trid to think of missions, tried to think of things to do to break the monotony, tried to think of something he hadn't done yet. But... it was odd, but he couldn't think about those things. He was instead finding his thoughts drifting to more ordinary things, like swinging on swings, making a sandcastle, watching the clouds go by... thoughts he had not had in a long time, ever since the Kids Next Door became his life. Oh, he had gone to carnivals and went on dates, but... somehow those seemed so dull.  
  
Numbuh One couldn't believe his thoughts. Was he yearning for a simpler life? Or was it something else?  
  
"You sleepy, Numbuh One?"  
  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes. Taking a moment to adjust them, he turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Kuki Sanban seated right next to him. "No. I was just thinking, that's all." And with that statement, he closed his eyes once more as he heard Kuki rustle into a laying position next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, only to find that she was admiring him, and their gazes locked.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno." With this, she turned over. "I'm just bored. I wanna go pester Wally."  
  
Was this envy he felt as he grabbed her arm? "Why Wally?" He asked, "I'm the bored one here!"  
  
"Well," she was smirking as she turned back towards him, "If you'd rather..."  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
But it was too late. Soon she was upon him, and was attempting to tickle his under-arms. Unfortunately, it did not work as he grabbed her arms and said "Sorry, but I'm not ticklish." Then, he reached for her underarms, but she scrambled backwards. He inched closer to her, and tried to tickle again, she she caught his arms.  
  
Now their arms were locked in a fiece grapple--as fierce as it could be between two kids their age anyway. But soon their arms went out to the sides bringing them virtually face to face, at which point Nigel let go and tackled her to the floor. However, he held her there and watched her giggle with excitement... and let off of her. She continued to giggle as he watched her, thinking She's cute...  
  
It was then she noticed he had stopped playing with her. "Something wrong, Numbuh One?"  
  
He smiled. Numbuh One did not want to be overt, at least not yet, for a part of him was uncertain about his feelings. So instead he just chose to be subtle. "I'm just surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet."  
  
Just as she was about to ask him something, the door zoomed open. The two turned to look, to see Hoagie waving at them as Two and Five stood behind, and he said "Well guys, turns out the problem was that rats chewed on the wires. Man, we need to clean this place up!"  
  
As the group was walking back down the hall, Kuki, energetic as usual, went on ahead. And when she did, Numbuh One was surprised when Wallabee's distinctive voice asked him "So, you two have fun in there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, man! A guy and a girl alone! You know what that means!" Wallabee put his hands together, "Kissy kissy!"  
  
Numbuh Two looked at Numbuh One in surprise, "Really, Numbuh One? Man, I never thought you and Numbuh Three..."  
  
"Of course you didn't. We don't have anything going on!"  
  
"Oh yes you do!" Wallabee exclaimed, his tone suddenly taking on an accussing edge. Mockingly he continued "Wanna watch a movie with me, Kuki? Wanna play a game with me, Numbuh Three? Oh Nigel can we go to the video store together?"  
  
"Okay, that's enough out of you!" Numbuh One reprimanded. "Look Wally, I can't help it if you're to insecure to admit you have a crush, but don't go taking it out on me, all right?!"  
  
The outburst was so sudden and loud that Numbuh Three, who had bee waaaay far up ahead, had managed to overhear it, and she stopped and turned, wondering what the boys were arguing about. Meanwhile Wallabee lost his mocking posture and eeped in fear, pulling back from Numbuh One. Two and Five just looked at him with shock, though Five's decipitated first.  
  
Numbuh One sighed. "Come on, let's just go."  
  
Numbuh Three stood there until the group caught up with her, then immediately she began pestering Wally to tell her who his crush was. He, however, remained silent. So Kuki got off of him, saying "Fine. I bet Numbuh Five knows who your crush is!" So Kuki zipped to right in front of Numbuh Five. "Well?"  
  
"Uh-uh hun, Numbuh Five ain't tellin'." She answered with a knowing smile. "If he wanted ya to know, he'd tell ya himself."  
  
And then Kuki gave off a defeated sigh.  
  
Minutes later, they were back downstairs, and Numbuh Three made for the front door. "Wait!" Nigel called to her, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the playground." And like that, she was out the door. Numbuh One turned his head smirkingly towards Numbuh Four.  
  
"Don't you want to go with her?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh come on. It would be the perfect opportunity to admit your crush!"  
  
"Oh yea? How about admittin' yours first?!" Wallabee responded with a point.  
  
And for this, Numbuh One just glared at him.  
  
"Fine, maybe you don't have one. Suits me fine!" Wallabe didn't say anything more, instead he sulked to his room, not wanting to be bothered about it any more.  
  
"I'd like to know where he even gets his ideas!" Numbuh One mouthed softly.  
  
"Well, you two do spend a lot of time together," Numbuh Five pointed out.  
  
"And we did catch you hugging her today," Numbuh Two added.  
  
"Gah! Not you guys too! Okay, that's enough of this." He decided aloud as we went for the front door, "I'm going to go to the park with Numbuh Three. At least she won't get on my case about a non-existant secret crush!" With that statement, he slammed the door.  
  
It was easy to determine which playground she had went to, one because there was only one that was within walking distance of the treehouse and two because it was the only one she distinctly referred to as "the playground." When he got there, there were very few others kids and even fewer adults, probably parents. When he saw Numbuh Three she was on a swingset, seeing how high she could go. He wondered how she could enjoy such a simple thing. It was, after all, nothing but going back and forth...  
  
... Then again, Numbuh One thought as he surveyed the rest of the swings, which were all empty. In one right next to Numbuh Three he placed himself, then began kicking, causing the gradual swinging motion to begin. Within moments his distances and heights were expanding, and as he looked and saw the world grow and shrink below him and felt the rush of wind at his sides, he seemed to realize that he was actually enjoying this.  
  
As he did so, he began to think about other things, other pleasures his life had missed. He found it odd that he would watch cartoons about kids going on wild imaginative adventures, or seeing shapes in the sky... or even just swinging on swings like he's doing now, yet even though all this stuff was accessible to him, had he ever done any of it in the last couple of years? Somehow, there seemed to be a part of his life that was missing, which he was just now starting to regain.  
  
Soon Numbuh One began to slow down. These thoughts disturbed him. Am I becoming a tragic figure? He asked himself. It sure seemed like it, for he grew to realize that most of the last few years of his life had been... work. Yes, Work. But isn't work something adults do? Yet Nigel remembered that earlier today, he had been miserbale because there was no work. He never even thought of playing! What kind of child am I?  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Three," he called to her as he came to a halt. Her own swing began to slow down, and finally she stopped herself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you ever feel like being in the Kids Next Door, well, takes away your ability to just go out and have fun?"  
  
Numbuh Three looked at him for a moment, and then shook her head as she said "Nope. Can you give me a push?"  
  
"Sure," he got up and gave her a nudge from behind, starting her off again. "But why do you say no?"  
  
"Well, we're having fun right now, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh yes." He hadn't thought of that. So the problem wasn't the organization, it was himself. That made Nigel feel even worse. Was he forcing himself to grow up?  
  
These thoughts caused him to lose concentration, and Numbuh Three ended up bumping him to the ground. Stopping abruptly, she got up, looked towards him and gasped. As she came to his side, she asked "Are you okay Numbuh One?"  
  
"Yes." she offered to help him to his feet, and he accepted the gesture.  
  
"So why were you asking me about the Kids Next Door?"  
  
"Well... I'm not sure how to explain this... but you know I haven't been on a swing in over two years?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
His mind went over ways to explain this to Numbuh Three. "Because I've been working too much, I guess." He answered. "Every time I play, I wonder if I shouldn't be doing something more constructive," he continued as he sat in a swing, "And when I'm working on security devices or some such thing, I just wish I was doing something else. Today was the first time I wondered what I've been missing in life, you know?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
He grabbed the chains, not quite understanding Numbuh Three's commands until she pushed him from behind. "Wait--"  
  
"I always thought you spent all your time working because you thought it was fun." She informed him.  
  
"So did I." He informed her as she pushed him again.  
  
"Well Numbuh One, if you really wanted to play, why didn't you?"  
  
"I... uhh..." Well, now that she mentioned it, why hadn't he?  
  
"If you want to play, just play!" She finally stated as she stopped pushing him, guessing that he had gotten enough height. "Don't be so tragic."  
  
Her response caught him off guard, and for a moment angered him. Dear God, couldn't she understand? This wasn't some problem he could just wish away... or was it? She was right, after all. No one but him was stopping him from just playing. The adults weren't pressuring him to work, obviously. The Kids Next Door had seen to that. And the higher-ups in the KND Organization never said he had to build security systems or work on new devices.  
  
Numbuh One kicked, keeping momentum as a part of his mind realized Numbuh Three was correct. The team had so much equipment that they even had vehicles they hadn't used yet! Why oh why did he always feel compelled to make more? Was he really that desperate to keep working? Lord knew he had more than enough non-work related fun things to do.  
  
So that was it then. He was stopping himself. He'd have no more of that!  
  
After awhile however, he began to think about the other things he could be doing besides swinging. Hmmm. Those see-saws looked nice. Being a little on the adventurous side, Numbuh One decided to simply jump out of the swing, and made towards the see-saws, turning to Numbuh Three to indicate his choice.  
  
However he didn't get a chance to indicate much of anything, because she had seen him jump out of the swings and exclaimed "That looks like fun, let me try!"  
  
"No Numbuh Three, don't!" She was at full height, and it was too late as he yelled his warning. She flew right off the swing and flew through the air, and then landed on her feet, looking safe--and then she fell to her knees and moaned in pain.  
  
"Numbuh Three, what's wrong?"  
  
"My leg hurts!" Tears were in her eye from the pain. "I twisted my ankle!"  
  
"Oh. Can you move it?"  
  
"Yes, but it hurts!" Numbuh One helped her to stand following this answer.  
  
"It's okay. Come on, we better go home." They began walking, but after a few steps he noticed she was limping. He felt embarrassed as he asked his next question, but he asked it anyway, "Umm... would you like me to carry you?"  
  
She accepted this offer by putting her arms around him and saying "Sure. Thanks." With that, he bent dwon and put his other arm beneath her knees--his other was already around her back--and lifted her up. She moaned softly for this caused a slight jolt in her leg. They didn't do a lot of talking on the trip home, but she hugged him tightly.  
  
As she did so, he couldn't help but notice her. He didn't know why, but there was just something about Numbuh Three in his arms that made him smile. "Does it still hurt?" He asked.  
  
"Not anymore," she asked, wiggling her leg. Good, it hadn't been a serious injury. "I can walk now."  
  
"No, that's okay." He tightened his grip. "I don't mind." With this statement he proceeded to ignore looks and comments about how cute these two kids looked together until he got home. As his arms were full, he had to use the door on the house below the tree. This was fine by him. As he went inside and saw the innards were relatively empty (his parents were still at work) he placed Numbuh Three on the sofa.  
  
Wallabee was grumpy. He had seen Numbuh One come in through the lower door, and had noted another fact as well.  
  
"What ya'll upset about now?" Numbuh Five asked. "Still think Numbuh One's tryin' to steal your crush?"  
  
"Trying? He has! Numbuh Five, just now I looked out the window, and guess who came in through the lower entrance, carrying Numbuh Three in his arms?!"  
  
And she gasped. "You serious?!"  
  
"Go downstairs and see for yourself."  
  
"Fine then!" She made no hesitation about going down there and seeing for herself. Meanwhile, Wallabee sat on the sofa and pouted about his loss.  
  
"Dude," Hoagie told him, "You know you could always just tell her you love her."  
  
"It won't mattuh."  
  
"Man, it's not like it's too late. They're not goin' out or anything yet."  
  
Wallabee sat in silence for a moment, considering his options. "Fine. Guess I got no choice."  
  
"Your leg seems fine, Numbuh Three." Numbuh One diagnosed as Numbuh Five entered the room.  
  
"I told you it stopped hurting."  
  
"She busted a leg?" Numbuh Five greeted. "Man, Numbuh Four's gonna feel so silly when he hears that."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Numbuh One asked with mild curiosity.  
  
"Because he saw ya'll comin' home and, well--"  
  
"Never mind, I get the idea. And speaking of which Numbuh Five... I have something I wanted to ask you about. You stay here Numbuh Three," he said as he stood up, and walked into his house's kitchen, motioning for Numbuh Five to follow.  
  
"So what is it?" She asked when they got in there.  
  
"Well... Wally's fears that I might have a crush on her... it's just that... with all that's happened today..." He looked at her, "One of the thoughts that came to my mind while we were trapped upstairs together was that she was cute. And then just now, when I had her in my arms... I felt a sort of excitement. Do... do you think I might actually have a crush on her?"  
  
"Man, why you askin' me? I figured you would already know."  
  
"I never felt anything like this with Lizzie."  
  
Numbuh Five seemed to consider that, and thought for a minute. "Then... I would say yea, you have a definite crush."  
  
Much to her surprise, Numbuh One looked shocked, as if someone had just shot his best friend. "Oh my God..."  
  
"What's wrong now?" She asked with a hint of agitation. Numbuh One always made a big deal out of things.  
  
"Well.. what should I do? Should I tell Numbuh Three? No," he held up his hand to prevent an answer, "I know that one. I can't... Wallabee's already mad enough as it is. He would go absolutely ballistic if--"  
  
A hand placed over his mouth shut him up as Numbuh Five answered with "Man, if you like her, I think she has a right to know." She took her hand away, and Numbuh One tried to say something, but then she capped it off with "Besides, the final decision is hers anyway."  
  
And Numbuh One stood still for a moment, before saying "You know what? You're right... Thanks Numbuh Five!" And with that, he made back into the den of his house, just in time to see Wallabee there trying to confess. He came in during the middle of the conversation, and only overheard the following:  
  
"...Anyway, since you wanted to know, my secret crush is... ummm... it's on..."  
  
Just then Numbuh One entered the room. Wallabee looked at him with a look of pure contempt. "Umm, can we talk about this somewhere else Numbuh Three?" The young Australian asked as he grabbed Numbuh Three's left arm and pulled her off the sofa. But just as suddenly, Numbuh One grabbed her right arm.  
  
"Actually, I had something I needed to tell her right here and now."  
  
"You can have her when I'm done--in the year three-thousand!"  
  
"No, you can wait, because I'm your superior!"  
  
"Oh yea? Well I'm pullin' rank!"  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
"Hey, leggo of 'er!"  
  
As the two boys continued fighting, they didn't notice Numbuh Three become shy and iggle nervously. Numbuh Five noticed this, however, and in fact had been watching this struggle, but only now made her presence known as she asked sarcastically "All right, what are you two doin' to that poor child?"  
  
Numbuh Three giggled as the boys, in surprise, let go of her arms. "They're fighting over me!" She said to Numbuh Five. "Isn't it romantic?"  
  
"Romantic, hmmm?" Abby questioned, nearing Kuki, "So I guess that means they've told you who they've got a crush on?"  
  
Kuki stopped giggling. "Actually no." And then, seeing the look on Abby's face, added "Oh Numbuh Five, you're not saying..."  
  
"Yep. Face your fans. You're the girl of the hour." As the dark-skinned one said this, she pointed Kuki's head towards the two boys, who were now both blushing and making nervous stances.  
  
And Numbuh Three, too, blushed, and felt like she wanted to say something... but she found it hard to talk.  
  
"Man, yo' all's cheeks are so red it's like bein' in a room full of raddishes!" Numbuh Five commented, and was surprised when this comment seemed to cause Numbuh Three to rush out of the room in a hurry.  
  
The young Asian made a mad dash through the hallway and then up some flights of stairs, finally making it to the inside of the treehouse. She ignored Numbuh Two as he rose his hand to greet her, and ran into her room, jumping and hiding in a pile of toys.  
  
She didn't answer when Numbuh Two knocked on her door and asked if something was wrong.  
  
"Now lookit whatcha' done!" Wallabee accused, "Ya scared her!"  
  
"Calm down guys!" Numbuh Five attempted to cease the debate.  
  
"I scared her! Ha, she knows me too well to be scared off by me!"  
  
"Ha. No one believed me, but it was true the whole time, wasn't it? You did 'ave a crush, didn't ya?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Ha! He denied it! I'll just go tell Numbuh Three that, and then she'll love me for sure!"  
  
"...Not until today, that is!" Numbuh One finished with a smirk.  
  
And then the two boys stared each other down, both with the same goal and both with the same grim determination to see that goal attained. "I think," added Numbuh One, "That there's only one way to solve this."  
  
"I agree," agreed Numbuh Four. "We have to show her who the real man is."  
  
"Yes. There's only one way. We have to do It."  
  
Numbuh Four's eyebrows soared. "It?"  
  
"Yes. The one and only It..."  
  
And then suddenly both grabbed pillows from the sofa, and declared "Pillow Fight!"  
  
Numbuh Five sighed with exhasperation. "That's it, I'm leavin' to check on Numbuh Three. You guys feel free to beat each other brainless." She walked around the two boys, who were, as she said, beating each other brainless. In a few minutes they would have nothing but fluffless pillows to show for it.  
  
Numbuh Five decided to take the elevator back up. She rode it, and emerged on the first floor of the treehouse, where she followed the hallf back into the main room.  
  
"Hey Numbuh Two, did Numbuh Three come through here just now?"  
  
"Yea. She went to her room. Didn't even stop to say hello first. Her face was, like, red. Did something happen?"  
  
"Yea. A lot." She walked over to Numbuh Three's door. "Best I can say is there's a pair of Romeos fighting over one Juliet."  
  
"Oh." Hoagie scratched his head, which Abby's comment had went right over. Abby ignored him for now, being more intent on seeing how Numbuh Three was holding up. Hearing no answer for her knocks, she simply opened the door herself and walked in.  
  
"Numbuh Three?"  
  
No answer. Abby looked around, going towards the girl's bed. No one there either. A pile off to her left rustled a bit, and Abby noticed this out of the corner of her eye and dug through.  
  
"Oh, there you are." Abby reached in and pulled her friend out of the pile. She was still blushing, but the red had faded. "Man, here I thought you'd be glad to know ya had two boyfriend options!"  
  
And then Abby looked at Kuki's face, and understood. "Aww, you're nervous!" She patted Kuki on the back. "It's okay, hun, I understand. So.. ya know which guy you're gonna choose?"  
  
Kuki slowly shook her head.  
  
"Awright. I'm gonna go make a snack. You want anything?"  
  
Again Kuki slowly shook her head.  
  
Having noticed Kuki's unusual silence, Abby then asked "You plan to actually say anything in the next ten seconds?"  
  
And just then, Kuki tried to talk, only to realize she seemed to be having trouble. It was like the brain was too busy doing something else to send the signal to her lips that they were supposed to move, or to her vocal cords that they were supposed to produce a sound. Kuki finally gave up.  
  
And now Abby was worried. "Oh man... findin' out about the boys musta shocked you somethin' good."  
  
Kuki just looked at Abby then, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's all right," Abby put her hands on Kuki's shoulders. "You jus' need a bit of relaxin'. You'll be fine." Patting her shoulders, Numbuh Five stood up and finished with "Take a nap hun, and come out and join us whenever you're ready." And then she left, knowing she wasn't going to get a vocal response.  
  
As Hoagie saw Abby come back out, he said "Hey, what's up with Numbuh Three?"  
  
As Abby sat down next to him, she answered "Well... both the boys admitted they have crushes on her. And, well... seemed to be a lot more than her little heart could take. She's in shock right now."  
  
"Ya think she'll get better eventually?"  
  
"'Course she will. Shock goes away after awhile."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Just as he said this, Numbuhs Four and One, in that order, came running into the room, Numbuh Four shouting "I won the pillow fight!"  
  
"That doesn't count! You cheated!" Numbuh One complained.  
  
"Where's Numbuh Three?" The Australian asked.  
  
"You guys can't bother her right now. She's in shock." Numbuh Five explained.  
  
"Oh that's nothin', once she knows her real man won--"  
  
"Wait," Numbuh One interrupted. "She's... in shock?"  
  
"Well how would you feel if two of yo' best friends admitted to having crushes on you at the same time?" Granted, that wasn't exactly what happened, but it was close enough. "Poor girl didn't even see it comin'."  
  
"I see..." Numbuh One hung his head.  
  
"Wait," Wallabee question, "What does all this mean?"  
  
"It means we can't talk to her right now. We'll just have to find some way to pass the time until she's ready to talk to us." The two boys looked at each other, and grinned as Nigel continued "You know, I honestly don't think you won that last contest fairly. So..."  
  
"Thumb wrestle!" The boys declared as they locked hands.  
  
Numbuh Five couldn't believe this. Neither could Numbuh Two, who said "Geez, ya know guys, you don't really have to fight over her. One of you could always just give her up. I mean it's not like there aren't other options." With a grin he added, "I mean, Numbuh Five is kinda cute too."  
  
"Oh no! Don't you dare pull me into this!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.  
  
But Wally and Nigel weren't even listening as their thumbs were locked in mortal combat, until finally Nigel managed to keep Wally's down for ten seconds. "Ha, I win!"  
  
"Best two out of three, ya bum!"  
  
And suddenly, there was a shrill scream from down stairs. "What happened to my pillows?!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Went both the boys in unison, knowing they were mutually busted, for the voice had been that of Nigel's mother.  
  
There was, afterwards, an intense interrogation, in which neither of the boys had been able to fess up to the truth of what had happened. There was no way they were going to mention Numbuh Three to Nigel's parents. After all, that would only get her blamed for something she had no part in. That, and admitting a crush around fellow kids was one thing. Around adults it was another. So the story came out (partially with a witness account from Numbuh Five) that the two boys had gotten into a pillow fight.  
  
Finally, Nigel's parents reached a decision.  
  
"Son," said Mr. Uno. "Look, I understand you like to play with your friends and all. But you shouldn't play using furniture! As it is, we'll have to take it out of your allowance to replace the pillows. And furthermore, I'm going to have to seperate you two until you both learn to behave. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Now, your mother has already contacted Wallabee's parents, and they'll be here to get him shortly."  
  
They'll be.. Wait! Nigel tried to force himself to look guilty, though he wanted to grin. If Numbuh Four is going home... that means....  
  
"I understand, pops." He responded. "Sorry I got you into this, Wallabee."  
  
"Oh that's okay Numbuh One," He said, looking gloomier than ever as he and Nigel left the room. "After all, I bet you're happy now that you get Numbuh Three all to yourself! But mark my words, Numbuh One, that until I come back, I'll be plannin' and schemin' all sorts of ways to get the last laugh! This isn't ovuh yet!"  
  
"Oh go suck an egg." Nigel sneered. "You'll never get the best of me!"  
  
And so it was that Wallabee had to go. Nigel watched him get dragged away, and heard him as he exclaimed "You haven't seen the last of me, I'll be back!"  
  
And then the door closed, and the car drove away.  
  
Tune in next time for Episode II - The Australian Strikes Back!  
  
------  
  
Afterward  
  
------  
  
Whew! Sorry if those last paragraphs seem a little rushed. Unfortunately I was running low on ideas at the time and needed to end the chapter quickly (I'll probably go back and re-write them eventually). I have no idea when the promised next chapter is going to be out. Hopefully soon, but only after I make this chapter perfect.  
  
Once more, please review. And thanks in advance. 


	2. The Australian Strikes Back

Foreward:  
  
First, thanks for the reviews. This is supposed to be a Nigel/Kuki story, but when you write a story that pairs Kuki with anyone but Wally, you also have to deal with the fact that Wally has a crush on her. The first chapter was mostly establishing the Nigel/Kuki romance to begin with, thus Wallabee got effectively nixed out for plot convenience. In this chapter I tried to balance things out. In fact, after my initial submitting of this chapter to fanfiction net, I actually revised some parts and updated it so that the Wally scenes seemed more natural and less like they were just thrown in there to get Wally back into the story. I hope they helped make it a better story for the rest of you as well.  
  
Oh, and since I'm updating this to make minor corrections of the grammatical and consistency type, one of the reviews asked if this was a 1/3 fic. The answer is YES. I believe I made that quite clear in these forewards.  
  
------  
  
Episode II: The Australian Strikes Back  
  
------  
  
When Kuki woke up, it was in time to see her Nubian friend leaning over her with a coffee cup containing hot chocolate.  
  
"You feelin' any better, child?" Abby asked as she offered her the coffee cup, which Kuki accepted and drank from. And then afterwards, she nodded. Then she mouthed out something, and realized that still no words came out of her mouth.  
  
"Still in shock?"  
  
Kuki, with a confused look, shook her head. Abby, too, was confused, but figured it was just another thing that would correct itself in time as she watched Kuki point towards the door. Abby took a moment to figure out what Kuki was trying to ask, and then said "Uhhh... Well, Wally's gone. He and Nigel got into a pillow fight last night, ya see, and... it's a long story, but in the end they decided the two had to be seperated so Numbuh Four's parents came and took him home."  
  
Kuki nodded understanding, and finished the hot cocoa. When she was done, since she couldn't say "Thank you" she instead hugged Abby. This time the message was loud and clear.  
  
"You're welcome." Abby hugged her back. "Numbuh One's been wantin' to visit ya all night now, but I told him to keep out."  
  
Kuki then let go an got up, walking over to her closet which was beyond a dune of toys (just like everything else in Kuki Sanban's room). She dug through the closet, and found some clothing to wear, most predominantly a blue peasant dress similar to the one Belle wore in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Selecting this outfit, she carried it to another door beyond another dune of toys, which led to a bathroom. Abby had sat on her bed and watched her the whole time, and didn't really need to be told what was going on as she saw Kuki close the door and, moments later, heard water start running. Abby chose this moment to grab the coffee cup, get up, and leave.  
  
"How is she?" Numbuh One asked as Abby stepped out of the room.  
  
"Hard to say. She seems fine except she still has trouble talkin'."  
  
"So she's still in shock?"  
  
"I don't think so. She seemed pretty normal otherwise."  
  
Numbuh One scatched his head. "I never knew that a confession could have such an effect on someone."  
  
"Numbuh Three's a special case, man." Abby answered as her and Numbuh One went to the sofa. "As I said before, she didn't see it comin'. And almost no one gets two confessions at a time. Now add that in to the fact that she's a total innocent, with no jaded perspectives whatsoever, nd she took the full force of it. But on the upside though... I don't think she's upset."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Nah... I actually think she's the happiest girl in the world right now."  
  
Moments later Kuki emerged from her room, her hair still wet from bathing, and wearing the peasant dress she had picked up. With a merry expression she flaunted the dress in front of Numbuh One, spinning so he could see from all sides.  
  
"It looks very good on you." He told her with an honest smile before holding out his arms, an open invitation to sit on his lap which the young Asian took without hesitation. And he held her lovingly.  
  
"I... checked the computer, and there are still no missions, so... I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" Numbuh One stated, and was delighted to recieve an accepting smile from his intended partner. She hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheeks--several times. And then finally she made one more kiss on his lips. He held her tighter as she did so, both soaking up all the emotion and excitement they could from this exchange of love.  
  
And then, much to the joy of everyone, she exclaimed "Yay!"  
  
Later, they were at the Carnival. Why? Because Kuki loved carnivals and Nigel was well aware of it. He admittedly had nothing against them himself, particularly on a slow day when absolutely nothing was happening... and especially not now that he was once again happy.  
  
"So, what ride do you wanna go on first?" He asked her.  
  
"Oooo.... The Ferris Wheel! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"  
  
That was fine with him. Start slow... work up to the more interesting and exciting rides. So they rode on the wheel, Nigel holding Kuki the whole way as she, at the top, enjoyed the sight of the whole world around her. This was so much better than a swing set. He didn't like the way the seat rocked, but as long as he kept Numbuh Three safe and held on to the bar, everything was fine...  
  
She was unworried as she looked around at all the things her and her new boyfriend could and should do together... everything from games to bumper cars to other rides. They even had a video arcade! Nigel noticed all this too, and wondered if his allowance would be enough to cover all this... but then again, if he ran low, Kuki would understand.  
  
"That was fun!" She exclaimed as they got off the wheel. "Let's go on the teacups next!"  
  
The teacups? The teacups always made Nigel sick... Then again, perhaps he could stomach them this time around. Somehow. And then an idea came to him. "All right," he said, "But first, let's go get a snack. There's a snowcone stand right over there." He pointed out as the two began walking.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And as they approached, Nigel surveyed the menu. "What do you want?" he asked her.  
  
"Lime."  
  
"One Lime and One Strawberry, please." He ordered, putting money on the counter.  
  
"Certainly!" Came a familiar voice of the man they were currently only seeing from behind. And when he turned around, they were shocked.  
  
"Professor Triple-Extra-Large?" They both asked at once.  
  
Professor XXXL looked at them, but soon recognition snapped in. "Oh, the Kids Next Door! So happy to see you! What brings you out here today?" He asked as he readied their snowcones.  
  
"We're on a date," Kuki answered innocently and with a bit of a nervous giggle.  
  
"Ahhh, a date huh?"  
  
"Yes," Nigel was getting nervous. As much as he liked her, he was still a ten year old boy after all. "Did you ever make the perfect snowcone?"  
  
"Well... I came close." He handed them their cones. "I've got the texture and the not-sinking to the bottom of the cone part right, but I can't seem to find the perfect flavor." He shrugged, "Still, I guess this will have to do until I can fund my research."  
  
"I see." Nigel licked his cone. "Wow, this is good."  
  
"Mine too," Kuki agreed.  
  
"Fancy seein' you 'ere." Came a familiar Australian voice. "I'll 'ave an orange," he ordered, slapping money down on the counter. Wallabee turned his attention back to his friends.  
  
"Numbuh Four, what brings you out here?"  
  
"Well, my parents were worried that I was gettin' depressed so they brought me out 'ere to cheer me up. Oh, Numbuh Three, I got a present for ya." From behind his back, he pulled a bag of cotton candy.  
  
Kuki gasped, and grabbed the bag, hugging it and saying "Thank you thank you!" Swiftly she opened it, and took a few bites.  
  
"You look good in that dress," he complemented, and hid his embarrasssment as she answered by scruffling his hair.  
  
"I see you haven't given up on her." Nigel pointed out. "But you're going to have to wait. We're already on a date, you see. In fact we were about to ride the teacups."  
  
"The teacups? Don't make me laugh Numbuh One, you can't handle the teacups!"  
  
"Of course I can! This snowcone will assure that!" He grabbed Numbuh Three's arm. "In fact, I'll prove it."  
  
"I'm not done with my snowcone yet!" She complained.  
  
"Oh, right." Nigel stopped. "All right, we'll finish these, and then we'll go on the teacups."  
  
"You sure you wanna go on the teacups with him, Numbuh Three?" He asked. "After all, he throws up on the teacups."  
  
Kuki then passed Nigel a skeptical look. "Really?"  
  
"Today I won't, I promise! This snowcone is my insurance!" With that, he finished the snowcone.  
  
"Maybe we should--" Kuki began to suggest as they walked to the teacups.  
  
"No, we're riding the teacups," this decison Numbuh One made final as he and Numbuh Three (with Wallabee close behind) walked to the entrance and handed over a ticket. Wallabee handed over a ticket himself, and for a moment thought of sitting in the same cup as them, but instead took a cup all to himself--he didn't need to impose.  
  
"Okay," Kuki started as her and Nigel sat down and readied themselves, "But if you throw up on me, you're dead meat."  
  
And then the ride started, and the world zoomed past faster and faster and up and down and all around. Nigel could hear Kuki's screams of "Wheee!" as it picked up. Nigel watched, and was for a moment able to enjoy the world, for the snowcone had the intended effects of freezing him up just enough so his nerves wouldn't be...  
  
By the end of the ride, he felt almost sure he was gonna be sick. But at least he wasn't gonna be sick on Numbuh Three!  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised ya made it Numbuh One," Wallabee said as he came down. "I nevah felt sick once." Then Wallabee looked at Numbuh One again, and saw that the great bald leader was struggling to keep everything in, and he smirked. "It's okay Numbuh One, let it all out, make everyone else sick."  
  
Numbuh One struggled with his insides, trying not to get sick... at least, not in public. But he was so dizzy... his nerves felt so wobbly... Suddenly, he had an idea! He made a mad dash back to the snowcone vendor, and quickly asked "Another strawberry, please?" paying cash.  
  
"Certainly, Mister Uno!" the Professor replied, soon serving up the snowcone, which Nigel ate, fast!  
  
And the cool helped his nerves steady. Suddenly he no longer felt sick. He heard Numbuhs Three and Four running up to him, Three asking "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine... now that you're here," he added romantically as he grabbed her hand. She blushed and giggled in response.  
  
"Eck," went Numbuh Four. "Romantic crud, how--" he stopped right there, realizing how he was reacting, and then turned it around, grabbing her other hand and said "How can you deliver such sorry lines to my Numbuh Three?"  
  
"I thought it was romantic!" Kuki giggled.  
  
And then Wallabee thought, and mustered up his resolve... and for him, this took a lot of resolve. "My dear sweet Numbuh Three..." He stopped and watched her reaction. She was blushing. "You're purer than the fallen snow," he added, feeling disgusted with himself as he wondered how people in the movies seemed able to deliver this crud so easily. "And... ummm.... uhhhhh.... the smell of your perfume is like the flowers in spring!"  
  
He had thought that was a good one as he heard her laugh, and was surprised when Numbuh One started laughing too. Finally, however, Kuki explained "I'm not wearing perfume, silly!"  
  
And now Numbuh Four did feel silly... and then he felt gooey as she held him in her arms. "Still though," she added, "That was really really sweet of you."  
  
"Uhh, yes, I suppose so," Numbuh One cut in. Then he checked his watch. "Well, umm, if we're going to go on all these rides before sundown, we better get moving." With that, he tapped Numbuh Three's shoulder, and she let go of Wallabee. Then she and Nigel walked towards the game booths, holding hands.  
  
"Oooo... Oh! Stuffed animals!" She ran over to a shooting gallery booth.  
  
"Wanna take a shot, little lady?" the man behind the counter offered. "Hit three of these duckies and you win one of these stuffed cuties."  
  
"Figures," came an Australian accent.  
  
"Are you still stalking us?" Nigel asked.  
  
"I ain't stalkin'."  
  
"Well whatever. The fact is I could win one of these easily!" With that he offered up a requisite dollar and grabbed the offered crossbow. "I'll win you something good, Numbuh Three!" He stated with pride as he took his first shot. He hit.  
  
"Banzai! Two more wins the fluff!"  
  
He hit again. Finally, last shot...  
  
"Congratulations! Here's your prize!" He offered, handing Nigel a stuffed panda.  
  
"Here you go, Numbuh Three. It's for you."  
  
She giggled and accepted the present with a loving hug.  
  
"That's nothin'. I could win somethin' bettuh!" Wallabee sneered, paying his own dollar and taking his own three shots. Being in the Kids Next Door and thus being well-trained with toy guns, he had no problem hitting the required three duckies and winning his own prize, which was almost a stuffed panda bear as well, until he noticed something.  
  
"Ummm, how 'bout that Rainbow Monkey over there?"  
  
The man behind the counter seemed to consider it, but ultimately decided one stuffed toy was as good as another, and thus made the trade.  
  
"Rainbow Monkey?!" Kuki exclaimed, dropping the stuffed panda (not noticing Nigel's hurt expression afterwards) as she grabbed the toy. "Oh yippee, Rainbow Monkey! Isn't it cute, Nigel?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted defeatedly. just as he was about to pick up the panda, Numbuh Three scooped it up.  
  
"These are both so cute! I love you guys!"  
  
They both got smiles off of that one.  
  
"Hmmmm, we seem to be pretty evenly skilled," commented Numbuh One as they continued on.  
  
"Yep. You got a problem with that?" Wallabee challenged.  
  
"Well... we have to decide a victor somehow. Wallabee, it looks like there's only one thing to do."  
  
"Yea. We've gotta do It."  
  
"It?"  
  
"Yes, It... Bumper Cars!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Yippee! I wanna ride in the Bumper Cars too!" Numbuh Three cheered.  
  
"Negative Numbuh Three, we've got to do this and decide a winner, you've got to watch."  
  
Numbuh Three blinked at him, and then with a defeated sigh agreed "Okay."  
  
And so they got to the Bumper Cars and gave the man a ticket, except Numbuh Three who watched from the sidelines, not quite sure who to cheer for as Nigel and Wallabee chose their cars and got ready to bumper.  
  
Within minutes, they were off and heading at each other like rams on wheels, and Numbuh One soon found himself feeling like a pinball as Wally's aggressive attacks came again and again, too much for him to keep track of. Soon, however, he got his bearings and began an effective counter-attack, knocking Wally into a wall, and almost attacked again, but some nameless carnival-goers blocked his shot. When they cleared away, Wallabee was already gone.  
  
Then suddenly Nigel felt a jolt from behind, and turned. Wallabee was now ramming him into the wall! But fortunately Numbuh One managed to doge his next assault, but before he could take the upper hand, Wally was out of there.  
  
"I'm not about to let you get away again!" Nigel exclaimed as he turned and gave chased through crowds of people, who upset his course. But suddenly, Wallabee turned and began barraging him with ram assaults, right into a crowd! Nigel saw his limited mobility, and felt for sure the game was lost.  
  
But suddenly, a loud and chipper cry of "Wheeee!" was heard, and a green car carrying a young, peasant-dressed Asian and her two stuffed compadres came right at everyone, knocking everything into confusion.  
  
"Sorry guys," Kuki apologized, "I know you said to stay out, but... it just looked like so much fun!"  
  
And both the boys gave defeated, yet somehow pleased sighs.  
  
Finally, it was time to go. As they left the gate, Kuki was carrying a ton of toys the boys had won for her throughout the trip. "Thank you guys! That was so much fun!" She exclaimed. "Let's do that again sometime!"  
  
"Maybe next month," Nigel offered, "When I get a new allowance."  
  
"I might have to pass on that one," Wally stated. "Anyway, I've gotta get home, take care of Defty."  
  
"Defty?" Kuki and Nigel questioned at the same time.  
  
"Yea. She's a kitten we discovered yesterday aftah we got home. She was 'urt so we took 'er in and I've been taken care of 'er."  
  
"You have a kitten?!" Kuki exclaimed, throwing all the toys up in the air in a moment of glee. "I wanna see it I wanna see it!"  
  
Wallabee looked as if he was about to refuse, but suddenly a smile formed on his face. "Sure, come on." With that, he grabbed her arm and led her down the sidewalk in the direction of his arms. "See ya, Nigel!"  
  
"Bye guys," he waved until they were out of sight. Truth be told, all had happened so fast he hadn't been able to object when Kuki wanted to see the kitten. He didn't notice when stuffed animals began raining down around him either. It didn't bother him that soon, he was buried in them.  
  
But... he had been looking foreward to walking home with Numbuh Three, with looking up at his friends and saying it had been a good first date, on letting everyone know how happy they were together. But what would they think if he told them she had left him to go see some kitten with Wallabee?  
  
Numbuh One mustered up his courage, and finally began collecting all the stuffed animals.  
  
"Oooooh, it's so cute!" Numbuh Three petted the kitty, a cute little black and white thing with a spot on it's nose. "Hi Defty, I'm Numbuh Three!" She said in a cutesy tone of voice, only to get a high-pitched meow in return.  
  
"Yea, it's a cute li'l runt, but don't touch it's leg." Wally obviously meant the one with the bandage. "The poor thing limps when it walks, so we keep it inside this little pen we rigged up for it."  
  
"Awww, it's so cute!" Numbuh Three repeated.  
  
"So... how was your date with Numbuh One? Before I came along, that is?"  
  
She looked at him, and said "Oh, we just went on the Ferris Wheel. He held my hand the whole way up." She giggled at the memory. Then, she became more serious, "You know... as much as I always talk about wanting a boyfriend...." She hesitated as she thought about her next words. "I... I never thought of you guys that way."  
  
Wallabee didn't know what to say about that, except to ask "Well.. what about now?"  
  
Kuki looked down, and walked over to a sofa to think. "Well... it's still kinda weird, thinking about you guys as my boyfriends." She sat down, and supported her head on her arms. "You know, I feel bad about walking out on Nigel like that."  
  
"So do I, really, for buttin' in." He sat down next to her. "Truth is... I was kinda jealous when I got sent 'ome yesterday, and realized that it means you and Numbuh One would be together without me to interfere." He looked at her, "Ummm... did you guys do anything? Besides goin' out, I mean?"  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"Kissed?!" And he hung his head in defeat. "So... you love 'im, then."  
  
And then Kuki saw the disappointed look on Wally's face, and thought about what to say. Well, yes, she did love Nigel. She even loved him romantically, weird as she thought it was, having known him for two years without once thinking of him as a boyfriend. But she had kissed him, lip-to-lip. There was no backing down now... but... Wallabee looked so miserable, so disappointed. Kuki finally decided that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to give Wally a chance.  
  
Wally was surprised when one of her arms came around him and pulled him closer. And, just before he could ask, she kissed him right on the lips. At first he resisted... but then the thought that this was the woman of his dreams kissing him made him relax, and he enjoyed it, savoring every moment.  
  
As she pulled away, Numbuh Three had another thought. "I... need to call my mom real quick."  
  
"Sure, go right ahead."  
  
And with that, Numbuh Three went over to the phone, picked up the reciever and began to dial a number. She stood in silence for a moment, and then said "Hi Mom, hey, I'm gonna be staying at Wallabee's house tonight, is that okay? Okay! Thank you!" And with that, she hung up.  
  
Wallabee had been surprised at hearing that, and as he watched her sit back down, he said to her "You coulda gone back to the treehouse!"  
  
"Yea... but I wanted to be fair. Nigel's had me to himself, you haven't. Besides... I wanna get to know you both better as boyfriends."  
  
"Oh, wait!" Wallabee exclaimed, "I just realized somethin'. I'm gonna go in there and talk to Numbuh One. I'll be right back." And with that, he got up and left to a nearby hallway, far enough down so that Numbuh Three couldn't hear, and he tapped a device in his ear.  
  
"Numbuh One speaking," replied a British accent.  
  
"Yo, Numbuh One. Just callin' in to tell ya that Kuki's spendin' the night with me tonight."  
  
"She's what?!"  
  
"Yea. She said she wanted to be fair with me since you had her all to yourself last night."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Looks like I may win this competition after all, Numbuh One. I think she's got some feelin's for me. She's even kissed me!" He waited for a response. "Numbuh One? You okay man?" Still no response. "Well, okay. See ya." And with that, he deactivated his communicator. Then he jumped for joy, giddy with excitement at the thought of having Numbuh Three to himself, if only for one night. She may love Nigel now, but come tomorrow...  
  
"So, whaddya wanna do tonight?" Asked Wally as he came out of the hallway.  
  
"Well... we just got in, so..."  
  
"We could still go out for a bite to eat. You like Dairy Queen?"  
  
Kuki smiled at the offer. "Dairy Queen! Yay!"  
  
And so, moments later they were eating burgers and fries. But this was Dairy Queen, and Dairy Queen is known for their creamy soft-serve, not their burgers and fries (though those are good too). And thus, the two youngsters had their share of flurries and sundaes.  
  
"I hope Numbuh One's having as much fun as we're having!" Numbuh Three stated.  
  
"Eh, knowing Numbuh One, he's probably off finding new ways to defend the treehouse from The Toilenator. He's havin' a great time." He looked up... and caught a sad and uncertain look in Kuki's face. "What's wrong? I'm sure 'e loves ya, but probably not as much as I do."  
  
"It's not that," Kuki informed. "Numbuh One's probably bored right now, working on all those machines and stuff."  
  
"You kiddin'? Numbuh One enjoys it!"  
  
"No he doesn't. He told me so himself."  
  
And then Wallabee looked at her with interest. "You serious?"  
  
"Yea. He told me he thought being in the Kids Next Door means he couldn't have any fun." She took a bite of her sundae. "Actually," she said after swallowing, "I don't think he's ever been happier than he was yesterday at the park. He smiled the whole way home."  
  
"Yea, but I bet it's because he was holdin' you in his arms."  
  
Kuki's eyes widened, but then she closed them and giggled. "No, silly!" She answered with a wave of her hand, "That was just because I hurt my leg jumping out of a swing."  
  
Wallabee himself was wide-eyed. But then he regained composure. "So, after this," he asked, "Ya wanna watch a movie? I'll even let ya watch a Rainbow Monkey movie if you want."  
  
"No thanks. What've ya got?"  
  
"I don't know. We can look when we get home."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He found himself wondering what it was he loved about her as he watched her blissfully make this exclamation. He had always hated girls, yet here was one he was almost positive he loved. Was it her joy, her honesty? Maybe even her outright girlishness? It didn't make sense, Wallabee thought, but then again it didn't need to.  
  
He didn't know wether this was just more of her being "Fair" or not, but she had let Wally carry her to his home the same way Nigel had carried her to his yesterday, holding him lovingly. When they got inside, Wally admitted "Man... it took two years, but it was worth the wait."  
  
"Two years?" Kuki questioned as Wally continued carrying her towards the sofa.  
  
"Yea. That's how long I've had a crush on you."  
  
And then she was wide-eyed. "You... for that long?!"  
  
"Well, not quite, but almost." As he placed her down, she continued to stare at him, and then embraced him in one of the tightest hugs he's ever felt.  
  
"Wally, that's so sweet!"  
  
"Thank you." He hugged her back. "But I wish you loved me as much as I love you."  
  
"Wally, you know I love you."  
  
"More than Nigel?"  
  
And then Kuki softened her grip, and let him go, looking away.  
  
"So... you like Nigel more, huh? It's okay, I understand--"  
  
"It's not that. I love you both. I... loving one more than the other is just as weird to me as thinking of you as a boyfriend. It's... also kinda scary in a way." She felt the sofa move as he sat down and put an arm around her. "I mean... if I say I love him more, how will you feel?"  
  
"Well..." he had to be honest with himself: He had no idea. "I see what ya mean." He thought for a minute, and a thought came unbidden to his mind: If she says she loves me more, then how will Numbuh One feel? He did seem to really care about her... then he shook his head. "Anyway, we said we were gonna watch a movie. This romance stuff can wait 'til tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Okay!" She affirmed with a happy nod as she watched Wallabee dig through the DVDs on the shelf... until finally, he found one. "Hey, you like musicals?"  
  
"Sure. What's it called?"  
  
"Grease. It's pretty cool. And it's a love story so I thought you might be into it."  
  
"Affirmative!" She nodded as he put the disc in, and started the movie. Within minutes, the famous Grease theme song began, and Wallabee smiled as she got up and energetically danced to it. He, too, stood.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand. She accepted it, and the two danced well into the night. When Kuki eventually fell asleep in his arms, Wally felt like the happiest ten year old boy alive.  
  
Nigel, on the other hand, was miserable.  
  
----------  
  
Afterward  
  
----------  
  
For those wondering, the scenes added which were not there originally include the bumper cars scene (originally it cut to them leaving after Kuki's "I love you both!" comment) and also, the ending was different... instead of watching Grease, they watched Batman Returns and didn't dance. I added and modified these scenes so it would seem more like there was actual competition, and to help Kuki be more in-character.  
  
Also, I added one (minor) change... I took away the "Tune in for Episode III" line, because I just can not decide what I want to name the last chapter. Originally it was "Return of the Numbuh" which referred to the Return of Wallabee to the treehouse, but that was just stupid.  
  
Once more, please read and review, and thanks in advance. 


	3. Return of the Asian

Foreward  
  
Here it is, the third and final chapter. Sorry it took a few days to get up, guys, but you see I wanted to make sure it was a GOOD story before posting it. This entire chapter was hard to write, because at times it threatened to become an angsty story, and I DID NOT want to write an angsty story. I also had to make many corrections just to keep everyone in-character (no offense to anyone, but I wish others here would do that instead of just putting notes saying "Warning, the characters are OOC in this story" as if that somehow excused careless writing).  
  
------  
  
Episode III: Return of the Asian  
  
------  
  
The next day Kuki Sanban woke up, happy and care-free as ever, until she saw she had, in fact, fallen asleep in Wally's arms, at which point she blushed. She looked at the clock, seven thirty. She usually woke up and drank some milk (chocolate or otherwise) first thing. She wondered if Wallabee had any. A look through his refridgerator showed that he did not, but he had some sports drinks and soda. She decided to take one of the sodas as she watched some of her morning cartoons.  
  
Soon Numbuh Four woke up, and saw what she was watching. At first he attributed what he was seeing to a waking dream, but then he looked again. "You watch Transformers: Armada?"  
  
"Of course! I love Transformers!"  
  
Man, this girl is amazin', Wally thought to himself, here I thought the only thing she watched was that baby show network. And with that, he watched the episode as he proceeded to put his arm around her... and her giggle told him he had been caught. But that didn't mean he had to take back his arm, he knew. "Yo, Kuki," he asked, "How long were you plannin' on stayin'?"  
  
"I dunno. Why?"  
  
"Because I was hopin' I could talk you into spendin' another night." At that he watched her blush and giggle.  
  
"You men are so romantic!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I'm good at."  
  
"I wonder if you're allowed back at the treehouse now?" Kuki questioned. "Think I should call them?"  
  
"When the show is over." Wallabee answered.  
  
And when she show was over, she made the call. Nigel's parents had since relented--the pillows were not that expensive and were easily replaced (they had even bought a few extras meant just for pillow-fighting) so, all in all, Wallabee was allowed to return.  
  
"Great!" Kuki said as soon as she hung up the phone. Turning to Wallabee, she delivered the good news. "Anyway... they probably need me to clean the house or take care of the hamsters or something."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"So... wanna go with me?" She asked, extending her hand.  
  
Numbuh One was cleaning. This morning, he hadn't assigned tasks or duties to anyone. In fact, quite the opposite... he had said he would take care of all the essentials while everyone else took the day off. "What was the point?" He had argued, "Two of our operatives are gone anyway and the rest of you deserve a break."  
  
Abby and Hoagie personally were becoming concerned about Numbuh One, especially since the first thing he had done was feed the hamsters--which Numbuh Three had forgotten to do yesterday (which, he felt, was actually his fault). Nigel was beginning to wonder if a hamster-powered generator was even such a good idea. After all, Nigel had been surprised the furry little things had even made it out alive with the Delightful Children destroyed the treehouse... or if any of them had died, Numbuh Three had not seen them. That was another thing, forcing Numbuh Three to take care of all these hamsters was working her too hard...  
  
What am I thinking?! Numbuh One suddenly realized. Was he still worried about Numbuh Three, after the way she had betrayed him in public yesterday, walking off with Wallabee just because he had a stupid cat? Bah! He should be glad she's having to work so hard. She deserves it for taking out and stomping on his heart like...  
  
That wasn't what happened, Nigel suddenly realized. But he wondered why he was even thinking about it. With double the resolve, he finished this duty, then began cleaning.  
  
It was as he was sweeping the kitchen that there was a knock at the door. He heard someone answer it, and then came an all-too-familiar sound.  
  
"Hiiiiiii!"  
  
Hearing that, Numbuh One almost, almost dropped the broom and ran to meet her, but he changed his mind when he heard another voice, an all-too-familiar Australian, saying "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Numbuh One proceeded to pretend he didn't hear any more. They weren't there. Even if they were, it was not important... he was too busy sweeping. Yes, sweeping. Got to get back to work. Ignore those blasted emotions, they only lead to more misery.  
  
This lasted until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard the joyful voice saying "Hi Numbuh One!"  
  
He turned, and looked at her. There she was, standing there, arms behind her back, eyes closed, and mouth in a smile as if nothing had ever happened. He proceeded to promptly ignore her and resume sweeping, which she noticed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern, but still he did not answer. "Numbuh One?"  
  
"Go away! Can't you see I'm trying to work here?!"  
  
"Puh. Geeze!" Went Wally's voice. "Come on Numbuh Three, we can spend time at my place until 'e cools down."  
  
"No."  
  
When Nigel heard her refuse the invitation, he turned his head towards her. She, however, was turned towards Wallabee, who seemed surprised at her answer, as he made clear by asking "W... why not?"  
  
"Because Numbuh One is upset!" Numbuh Three answered.  
  
"Yea... so?!"  
  
"Numbuh One needs a friend when he's upset, and no one understands him better than I do!" With that, she grabbed Nigel's arm. "He needs me right now."  
  
And then something in Nigel's mind clicked. What had just happened? He had been upset, yes, but... he had been upset at her, the girl who now wanted to stay by his side. But what about yesterday? Yes, that had been annoying, especially having to carry all her toys... But... then again, maybe Wallabee's story about the kitten wasn't made up like he had made himself believe.  
  
"Actually, Numbuh Three," Nigel informed her, "Don't take this the wrong way, but... you're the reason I'm upset."  
  
And then Numbuh Three turned, and stared at him with the most confused and innocent eyes he had ever seen on her. "Me? What did I do?"  
  
How was he going to answer this? What did she do, in fact? Being lured off by tale of a kitten wasn't exactly her fault. "It... it was nothing. I'm fine now."  
  
"Come on, tell me!" She pleaded.  
  
He sighed, seeing this was going to be difficult. "Well... it was yesterday. You walked off with Wally without even telling me goodbye."  
  
"Oh!" At that, she apologetically hugged him. "I'm sorry."  
  
And with that, he put an arm around her, and patted her back.. and something else came to his mind. "Actually Numbuh Three, there's something else." he watched her look up at him. "When Wallabee contacted me yesterday, he told me you kissed him."  
  
And this time, she just blinked, confused. "Yea... but what's so bad about that?"  
  
And this answer totally took both the boys by surprise, as they both asked "What?!"  
  
"Well. I kissed you, so I thought if I kissed him too, it would be fair."  
  
And Numbuh One stood silent then and there, and just looked at her with the same confusion which she had been directing at him this whole time, until finally it all made sense, and he laughed, holding her tightly as he did so.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I just feel really silly about it now."  
  
"Gee, that's a first." He heard Abby smirkingly comment from somewhere beside him. Obviously she had slithered up in the mist of the excitement.  
  
"What? Why do you feel silly?" Kuki continued to ask with pure, innocent confusion.  
  
"Because I thought... you wanted him as your boyfriend instead of me." He continued to laugh as he picked her up (she enjoyed it) and carried her to the main room, Wallabee right beside, looking displeased with this turn of events.  
  
Up until Kuki said "Silly... you're both my boyfriends!"  
  
And Nigel stopped in his tracks. Kuki once more began to wonder what was wrong as he put her feet back on the ground and said to her "Ummm, Numbuh Three... that's not the way it works." He watched her blink, and seeing that she had not understood explained "You can't have two boyfriends."  
  
And then she began to pout. "Why not?"  
  
"That's just the rules of a relationship, child." Answered Numbuh Five. "Ya can't be romantically involved with more than one boy. You can be friends with more than one, but it isn't the same thing."  
  
And then Kuki looked at, then walked towards, Abigail. "So... I have to choose?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
And then Kuki hesitated before asking "Why can't I have two?"  
  
"Kuki, you read the same magazines I do. Don't you ever read about what happens when a girl tries to have two guys at once?"  
  
"Yea... but Nigel and Wally are friends! They won't mind!"  
  
"Not at first, anyway."  
  
And then, somehow, Kuki understood. Not in a logical sense, because she still didn't see why she couldn't at least try to make it work that way. But something inside her head just said it can not be done. And this thing inside her head had been right before.  
  
Kuki sighed defeatedly as her eyes began to water. "But... choosing is so hard! Numbuh One needs me... but Numbuh Four has loved me longer... Abby, who do you think I should pick?"  
  
"Uh-uh girl," was Abby's answer. "I ain't pickin' your boyfriend for you. You gotta do this yo'self!"  
  
And then, Kuki looked down, turning to the two boys. She looked up at them, looking into their eyes, changing her glance. The indecision was plain as if someone had written a sign on her face. She came to the two boys, and hugged them both.  
  
"Guys, I can't do it! You both need me so much... Nigel'll get upset and work himself to death if... and Wally will get upset and... well he'll get upset..."  
  
Wally looked at her, felt her touch, yet at the same time he saw the anguish on her face as he heard Numbuh One say "That's okay, Numbuh Three... there's no pressure. You can choose tomorrow."  
  
Wallabee sympathized with her as she looked onward with indecision and said "It'll be just as hard tomorrow." She rubbed a lone tear from her eye. "Maybe I just shouldn't choose anyone."  
  
"Kuki," Nigel hugged her. "Kuki... I wasn't really ever happy until just two days ago, when you opened my eyes to what all I was missing. But... look, don't cry. Take your time. It won't be just as hard tomorrow... maybe it'll be easier. And you're right... you don't have to choose anyone... we can still just be friends." Even though he said this, both Wally and Kuki could hear the disappointment in his voice. Wallabee began to think...  
  
Then, slowly, Wallabee gave Kuki a hug which he thought would be his last. Then, he grabbed one of Nigel's hands and one of Kuki's, and put them both together, saying "Good luck, you two."  
  
And they stared at him as he walked away towards his room, Kuki having absolutely no idea what was going on. Nigel, however, asked "Wallabee... You're giving up?"  
  
"Yea. Take good care of her, Numbuh One." No one saw the tear fall from his eye as he walked away, into the lonesome confines of his room.  
  
And Kuki stood totally confused in Nigel's arms. Slowly she turned her head towards Nigel, looking up at him for an answer. But Nigel, his eyes elsewhere, didn't see her look until she tugged on his sleeves. He held her tightly, explaining "Numbuh Three... Wallabee just gave you up to me."  
  
"He... didn't want me anymore?"  
  
"Essentially."  
  
He noticed the silence following his response, and softened his grip to look at her, and her expression seemed to be emotionally pained.  
  
"So... he doesn't like me anymore?"  
  
"Numbuh Three, that's not it at all..." With that, he walked Kuki over to the sofa, where they sat side by side.  
  
"But... if he likes me then why...?"  
  
And here Numbuh Five interjected. "Remember when Numbuh Five said no one could make that decision for you?... Well, Numbuh Five was wrong, 'cuz Numbuh Four just did."  
  
And upon realizing that, Numbuh Three smiled. "Awww, that was so sweet of him!" She jumped up, and went to his room.  
  
"Wait!" Nigel called, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To say thanks!"  
  
And at that, Numbuh One had no further questions as he watched her go into Wallabee's room, a half-smile across his face.  
  
Wallabee was right in front of her, on his bed, with his back to the door and, thus, to her. And he was surprised when she hugged him from behind.  
  
"Get offa me!" He commanded. "Go ta Numbuh One!"  
  
"Thank you, Wally." She said softly as she felt him become less tense. She hugged him for a few more seconds, and then let him go and began to leave.  
  
"'Ey Numbuh Three." Wally asked, "Who... who would you 'ave chosen if I 'adn't done that?"  
  
And then Numbuh Three stopped, and thought. It was much easier to think about it, now that the choice had already been made. She had an answer, but she wasn't sure she wanted to say it to Wallabee. But, she soon found out that her hesitation itself had been a dead givaway.  
  
"You woulda chosen Numbuh One anyway, right?"  
  
And then she sighed. She had been found out. "Yep." she admitted.  
  
"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
The two exchanged no further words as she went back out into the main room. She saw Nigel standing there with concern, but she smiled at him, letting him know that nothing was wrong. And then she approached his open arms... only to smack one and declare "Tag, you're it!"  
  
"Why you little...!" Numbuh One declared as he began chasing after the playful, happy girl, albeit with his own newfound zest for living. Wether he caught her or not (and what they decided to do afterwards) is a mystery that lingers to this day.  
  
Later, at around midnight, Wallabee went to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He walked quietly as not to disturb those who may be sleeping... including Numbuh One and Numbuh Three, who were on the sofa, leaning on each other as they snored.  
  
Good riddance, Wally thought, having gotten over his heartbreak. Maybe she'll stop pesterin' me now.  
  
He continued silently to the kitchen, where he was surprised to see the light was already on. He poked his head in to see who was there. It was Numbuh Five, eating an apple and reading a magazine. Knowing this, he saw no further reason to be stealthy, so he just walked over to the fridge and opened it.  
  
"Yo, Numbuh Four," greeted Abby, "What's up?"  
  
"Just gettin' a snack is all." He grabbed some food, put it in a microwave, and proceeded to sit in a chair right next to Numbuh Five, pouring himself a drink.  
  
"Feelin' any better?"  
  
"I wasn't sick."  
  
"Somethin' musta been wrong. You stayed in your room practically all day!"  
  
"Yea... to tell ya the truth, I thought it would be easier if I gave up Kuki, but..."  
  
"I understand, man."  
  
"Thanks. But I'm ovuh it now. When it all came down to it, I began to realize that she wasn't really any different then all those othuh little girls I hate. Man... there's not a girl I know who isn't a Rainbow Monkey-obsessed little ditz."  
  
"Hey!" Numbuh Five glared at him. He looked back, surprised at the outburst, and then smiled.  
  
"Well... you're kinda cute."  
  
She blinked. And then put a finger to his lips, saying "Don't even start that. Numbuh Five doesn't do romance!"  
  
"Ya sure?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Heh." This was new... him getting Numbuh Five worked up about something for a change! He considered this payback for every time she had ever teased him as he put an arm around her.  
  
"That's it, I'm goin'," she stood, but soon saw it wasn't gonna be that easy as he gave chase.  
  
And so the antics continued well into the night, waking the others up and causing them to have to go back to their own rooms. The next day was yet another no missions day, but today, no one was complaining.  
  
The End.  
  
A special dedication to all the folks who believed I could do it, and a few who thought it would never work.  
  
Love Wars was begun on Friday, March 12, 2004 and was completed on Friday, March 19, 2004.  
  
---------  
  
Afterward  
  
---------  
  
Well, this story was a break for me, and for nearly everyone. When I started it, I had no idea where I was going to go with it, save that I wanted it to be my definitive Nigel/Kuki story. For awhile, I considered doing it as an outright comedy, but I decided against that because it would give less credence to the romance elements.  
  
However, I did the next best thing... one thing I've always wanted to do ever since I got into KND Fanfiction was write a story where they're just kids, being kids. This is something I'm almost positive has never been done, because the KND Fandom is crowded with angst authors (including myself, who'se written at least two stories where Kuki becomes suicidally depressed and in one of them it was a major issue). For once I just wanted a lighthearted, happy story which wasn't crowded with angst or personal problems (at least, not any that are more serious than what a ten-year-old would normally be afflicted with). Love Wars gave me a chance to do that as well as advance my favorite couple, which is Nigel/Kuki. The ending, with Wallabee giving up on her, was one I thought of mostly because I didn't want Wally to end up as a villain. I also thought that Wallabee fans might like this--him mustering his courage up and deciding to let her go instead of simply being voted out of the competition.  
  
Whatever the case, I hope this story turns most of you to the Nigel/Kuki side.  
  
Peace. 


End file.
